cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia Harper
Lydia Harper was the widowed mother of Dana Harper and Anthony Harper. Lydia seemed to be on good terms with many of the residents including Jennifer and Peter Meyer, Monica Jonesand Jeremy King. Lydia tried her hardest to support her children following the death of their father, Brian. Lydia was hopeful after Anthony's paralysis but when Dana was put in a coma, her job as a nurse at the hospital put at a risk, and money running low to keep Dana alive while also supporting her and Anthony, stress took over and Lydia succumed to alcoholism. Challenged by Anthony to end her alcoholism and become a better person, she goes on a walk of redemption with no money, just food and essential needs, until she kicks the habit for good and then she can return home. Tragically, when taking off for her walk, Lydia was run over and hit by Nicholas, Austin, Leila and John after recklessly taking a car from Monica and Jeremy's wedding and going on a joy ride. Lydia died shortly after being hit, succumbing to her wounds. History Background Lydia was born to a reportedly wealthy family, along with her only sister Lorriane. She married a man named Brian Harper, with whom she had her children Anthony and Dana Harper. Brian died sometime before Season 1 and Lydia was left to raise her children alone as a widow, as her tenure progresses, money runs dry for the struggling single mother. It wasn't until Three it was discovered that Brian hadn't died but was in fact murdered by Tyrell Warner after an argument with Monica, the two covered it up and made it look like an accident. Lydia never learnt of this truth. Season 1 In Season 1, Lydia features less than most other characters, however is first seen treating Miranda King after the crash that killed her boyfriend Greg. She is a keen supporter of her son and his football team, but at the same time supports Dana with whatever she wants to do, whilst its not clear it is assumed she is widowed, but prior to the death divorced. Her main storyline comes in Touchdown when Anthony is tackled heavily and paralysed. Throughout the latter half of the season she is seen babying him thoroughly and she also supports Dana through her crisis with Zach Meyer, who was stalking his adoptive sister Lauren Meyer. Lydia seems like a popular member of the street, supporting Jeremy and Monica as their attraction grew for one another, however she started to be less seen on the street and more seen at the hospital as her family crisis' continue. In the finale, Freefall, the Harpers are hit by disaster once more as Flight 316 crashed on their home, comatosing Dana. Season 2 Six Months Later... , we see Lydia is now supporting Dana at the hospital following the crash of Flight 316 on their house, Lydia was going through financial turmoil as a single parent with hospital bills and housing , so much so she coudln't afford to pay for Anthony to go to college. Her colleague and friend, Dr. Scott, grows wary and worried about her as her behaviour turns more bizarre as she tries to kiss him, he rejects her leaving her feeling ashamed, it is after this and her collapse on the Desari's lawn that forces her to pour her drink away, however she struggles. At the wedding of Monica and Jeremy, Lydia plays the role of Maid-of-Honour, esxcorting her friend down the aisle, she struggles to deal with alcohol at the wedding, which Anthoyn picks up upon. However, unknown to him, earlier that day she has been fired for drinking on the job after failing to give up once more, Lydia however blames Dr. Scott because she rejected him. At the wedding, Anthony and Lydia have a heart to hear about the situation following their fallout that morning, they reflect on Dana and Anthony assures her it'll be alright, Lydia then makes an excuse to go home where she begins to pack to get away from everything, Anthony worries about her, but she says she'll be fine. However, she is later run and killed by Nicholas Elyis, who was joyriding at the time. The teens keep a pact to never tell anyone about their involvement in Lydia's death. Post-Death (Season 3) After her death, we jump three months to the future where all four of the teens involved in her death are still wallowing in guilt. Following her death, her children Anthony and Dana lost their home and their apartment and were forced to move in with Elena Santos, who offered them a place to stay. Guilt over Lydia's death lead Austin Elyis to turn himself in as the lone perpetrator in her death, when it was really Nicholas behind the wheel. Nicholas ends up turning himself in, saying he told the truth to Austin about Lydia's death and that he was the single perpetrator -- not Austin. He does not mention Leila or John who were both involved in her death. Nicholas is put in jail and Austin is released. Triva *Lydia was the second main character to die. *Lydia appeared in 22 episodes. She appeared in eleven episodes in both seasons. *She did not have a centric during Season One, along with Dana, and Jeremy.